Hopkins (MySims Islanders DS)
Hopkins, appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. He is the mayor of Sims Island and he works and lives in the Town Hall. Interests and Traits Profile Hopkins is a kind, elderly gentleman who has been the mayor for many years at Sims Island. He is dedicated to making Sims Island the best it can be, and he works closely with King Roland to ensure this. In his free-time, he likes to do a bit of fishing, as he loves the fresh sea breeze. He will always be there if you need any question answering so don’t be afraid to ask! Tasks Task 1 – Paper Panic Requirements: Play and complete the Paper Panic minigame Introduction: Oh name, please could I borrow you for a few minutes? King Roland wants me to complete my report about the progress on Sims Island by the weekend and I’ve still got so much to do. My paperwork is all in a giant mess which isn’t helping, so I was wondering if you could help me out by sorting it into the relevant categories? Hint: N/A Completion: Wonderful! Thank you so much name this will really help out a lot! Reward: Filling Cabinet Blueprint, Desk Blueprint, Chair Blueprint Task 2 – Forgotten Reminders Requirements: Collect the information sheets from Ewan, Lily & DJ Candy and submit them to Hopkins Introduction: Oh gosh name, I’m getting so forgetful in my old age! I’m nearly there with writing this report for King Roland, but I haven’t collect all the business information sheets from everyone! Could you quickly run and speak to the last few people and collect them for me? Hint: I’m just waiting on the Radio Station, Police Station and Curio Store please! reduces as you collect the relevant sheets Completion: Thank you! I can finally get this all finished now! Reward: Hopkins Outfit Task 3 – Postie Problems Requirements: Build a Post Box with 10 Terra Cotta and 25 Robe Introduction: I can’t believe the embarrassment name, could I ask one more favour of you? Please can you build a post box, so I can send my post to the King? Hint: I’d definitely check the ground for these essences! Completion: Oh thank you! I don’t know what I’d do without your help! Reward: Post Box Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player N/A – introduced in the game introduction Before you start doing Tasks for Hopkins *So nice for you to have joined us here name, I hope you’re settling in well! *I do love a little bit of fishing in my free-time – I find it so calming being by the sea. *The gardens are a beautiful place to be in, the trees have blossomed so lovely! After all Tasks have been completed for Hopkins *Be sure to ask around Sims Island for anyone else who could do with a helping hand! *I’m so glad to be in charge of a place like this. It’s such a lovely island with an even lovelier community! *It’s really starting to look good around here – thanks for all your help name! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Stay safe name, I never wanted it on our island, but they claimed it was the safest thing to do! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff